Sometimes love can be at first sight
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I was inspired by a photo and i thought up this story, its set in TFA because i just started watching it. So if i have anyone out of character i am so sorry. Thank you and R&R. Warning: Sticky, Spike/Valve, Mech x Mech and sparklings.


EgyptAdbydos: I don't own anything, but please review. I hope you enjoy. This picture inspire me to write a story about Prowl and Jazz in TFA universe, art/Relax-Jazz-299123361.

* * *

"Whataca doing, Prowler?" Prowl twitched at the question feeling annoyed at the person who spoke it.

Even since the elite guard came their ninjabot Jazz had decided to annoy him as much as he can.

"I was meditating and my destination is Prowl." Prowl said.

"Oh, cool. Can I meditate with you?" Jazz asked.

Prowl open his optics behind his visor and sighed and nodded not missing the smile Jazz had on his faceplates when he did.

_Why does he want to spend so much time with me, the other elite guards are on their ship but not Jazz. He seems to enjoy earth more then the others. _Prowl thought to himself and he tried to constant on meditating but he couldn't with Jazz on his processor all the time especially when he was too close.

_Why am I feeling his way? _Prowl thought to himself. Prowl sighed and stood up and stated walking away before jumping on his tree and jumping out the hole in the roof as Jazz yelled his name.

Jazz called out Prowl's name but he still left making Jazz feel his spark sinking.

_Do I annoy you that much, Prowl? I know the humans would call in cheesy but I love you from the moment I saw you. _Jazz sighed and jumped up the tree and out the roof as well before going his own way not knowing that he was heading to the same place as Prowl.

Once he made into the forest he just walked around browsing the radio stations for so music that reflected what he felt. Finally he found the song that sort of made feel better but mostly for the beat.

**_(I threw a wish in the well,_**

**_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_**

**_I looked to you as it fell,_**

**_And now you're in my way_**

**_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_**

**_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**

**_I wasn't looking for this,_**

**_But now you're in my way_**

**_Your stare was holdin',_**

**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where you think you're going, baby?)_**

Jazz blinked and smiled a little as the song filled his possessor, that's how he felt when he first met Prowl, but he doubted Prowl will kiss him.

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_It's hard to look right,_**

**_At you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

**_You took your time with the call,_**

**_I took no time with the fall_**

**_You gave me nothing at all,_**

**_But still, you're in my way_**

**_I beg, and borrow and steal_**

**_Have foresight and it's real_**

**_I didn't know I would feel it,_**

**_But it's in my way_**

**_Your stare was holdin',_**

**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

"_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_" Jazz sang softly unaware that he had an audience.

Prowl had come to this part of the park because it was seclude hoping that Jazz will just leave him alone to sort out whatever he was feeling. Prowl had stiffen when Jazz walked passed his hiding place but was surprise the other ninja didn't locate him. Then Jazz stopped and just stood there really still without doing anything, then he smiled making Prowl realize that he was listening to music seeing that was Jazz and Bumblebee and Sari talked about yesterday.

Prowl blinked when he heard Jazz's voice and lean closer to listen more. _Primus, he has the voice of an angle as humans say. It so beautiful and smooth, it like its own melody. _Prowl thought.

_"And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Before you came into my life. I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_." Jazz singed before he heard rustling of the leaves above him making him stop singing and look up to see Prowl who had almost falling from the tree for leaning to far out.

"What are you doin' up there?" Jazz asked almost glaring at Prowl for discovering him singing. Prowl blinked and jumped down to the ground and walked up to the other mech.

"I was just here for the peace and quite but then I heard you singing. Before you get mad." Prowl cut Jazz off as Jazz open his mouth.

"I have to say you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." Prowl said making Jazz blush.

"Thanks, just keep it to yourself, please nobody knows that I sing." Jazz said still blushing.

"Your secret safe with me, don't worry I won't tell anyone." Prowl said cross the space between him and Jazz. _Primus, he's so beautiful blushing. Makes me wonder how much more beautiful he looks when I make him mine. Did I really just think that? _Prowl thought to himself.

"Prowl, what are…" Jazz was cut off when Prowl cupped his faceplates and then brought him into a kiss. The kiss had so much passion and love it made Prowl moan as well as Jazz. Prowl shudder as his circuits heated up more as well he felt the panel cover that covered his spike get tighter.

"You have no idea how long I wanted you to do that to me Prowl." Jazz said with smile when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too, Jazz." Prowl said making Jazz shudder in pleasure when Prowl said in his audio receptors.

"Prowl please I want you to…" Jazz moan when Prowl pushed him down on the ground and started stroking and licking his body. Jazz felt like a melted metal as Prowl continued to stroke his body and finally he stroked his interface panel. Without think Jazz retracted the cover that covered his valve.

"So beautiful." Prowl said as he barely touched Jazz's valve. _So it's his first time, I guess its mine too but still I need to be very careful. _Prowl thought as he put one finger in.

"Oh, Primus." Jazz moaned as Prowl started to move his finger in and out.

"You might say Primus now but the end you'll moan mine name Jazz, so relax, Jazz." Prowl said as he added another finger making Jazz stiffing.

Jazz force his body to relax and enjoy what Prowl was doing to him. Prowl moved the fingers in and out and pretty soon Jazz was moaning and gasping in pleasure. Prowl added the third and last finger in Jazz and moved in and out in scissor like way.

"Prowl!" Jazz moaned really loudly making Prowl smirk as he looked down at Jazz, who was panting with his mouth open, his lip plated slightly swollen from the kissing, his flushed checkplates and Prowl's favorite Jazz's valve was covered and dripping in the most sweet smelling lubricates.

"Are you ready, Jazz?" Prowl asked Jazz in a husky voice that was covered in lust and love. "Yes, please!" Jazz moaned out in disappointment when Prowl took out his fingers out of his valve but moaned again when he saw Prowl lick the lubricate off his fingers.

"Delicious." Prowl said before leaning down and brought Jazz into a kiss, licking his bottom lip asking permission for Jazz to open his mouth which Jazz did and Prowl stick his glossa into Jazz mouth making Jazz moan as Prowl explore his mouth.

Prowl open the panel covering his spike and let it pressurized before gently guided spike into Jazz's valve, Prowl hold back a moan when he pushed half way in because he felt Jazz's seal. Prowl stroked Jazz's window glass on his chassis and thrust all the way in. Prowl's kiss swallowed the moan of pain that Jazz gave and he had all his will power not to thrust into Jazz tight moist valve.

"Please, Prowler move." Jazz moan as the pain subsided and pleasure of being stretched kicked in.

"As you wish." Prowl said with a smile, pulling almost all the way out the thrusting back in making Jazz moan. Soon Prowl found a rhyme that made both him and Jazz moan each other's names, slowly building their overloads.

"Prowl…I can't…I can't hold on." Jazz gasped out in between breaths.

"Me either, don't hold back." Prowl said as he lean down and licked Jazz's neck cables causing Jazz to overload.

"**_Prowl!_**" Jazz moaned out as his overload hit him making him see white and causing his valve walls to contract around Prowl's spike sending him into an overload.

"**_Jazz!_**" Prowl moan into Jazz's neck as his spike shot out transfluid into Jazz's reproduction chamber before either can think about it.

"Prowl that was…amazing." Jazz said once their heated systems cooled down with their cooling fans working really fast.

"Yes, it was." Prowl answered kissing Jazz before pulling out and watching their combine fluids drip down Jazz's valve and onto his thighs.

"Let's clean up before they send someone to find us." Prowl said giving an hand for Jazz to take which Jazz did and let Prowl help him up since his legs still felt like jelly from the very pleasurable interface session they just had. Prowl shivered in pleasure as move fluid went down Jazz's legs. _Perhaps we can have a second round at the waterfall. _Prowl thought as he helped Jazz walk toward the waterfall. 


End file.
